


You Taste like Whiskey

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Regan Week 2017, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me, all that eye fucking can't be in my head because the things that go on in my head.. are a lot  kinkier. I'd love to bite that pouty bottom lip of yours. ."





	You Taste like Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YES it's Regan week, the first topic is "Kiss" so this is my one shot for it.

This aching desire was starting to eat away at Negan and it wasn't even the type of desire that felt good either. He wanted something that either he wouldn't get or he would get but it wouldn't come easily. There would be a lot of tugging, pulling and seducing all for Rick fucking Grimes to even consider doing anything sexual with him. And the worst part of the whole thing was that Negan wanted him pretty damn badly. Even though he had wives who willingly tended to his sexual needs it didn't seem to be enough.

 

 

  
When they first met he expected to be told the leader was someone not so special, someone who wouldn't capture his attention like a forest fire. Instead he was pointed towards Rick who had the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life and trembling pink lips. Negan was so delighted to break him, make him a weeping mess, drag him across the gravel and show him who he belongs to. Sure, it got annoying having those stunning baby blues shoot him daggers all the time but it was satisfying. But what would be even more satisfying is fucking Rick so hard he would feel it for days. Negan had an inkling that the younger man had never driven stick before so all he could picture was a tight ass. Even if he had to wait a while they would end up screwing, it was only a matter of time.

 

 

 

Negan wasn't supposed to be popping up at Alexandria for a couple more days but he couldn't resist. Lately he'd been pretty lenient towards Rick's group, letting them mouth off whenever, there was even another incident where someone threatened him. But he let it all fucking slide; just for Rick.

 

 

 

If he didn't take such a liking to Rick or whatever he had to offer underneath those tight jeans he wears, then he'd probably have put them in a line up again. For now he had no plans on doing so. Negan wanted to see Rick and take him on a physical trip down memory lane.

 

 

  
He stopped the car and braced himself for the ridiculous glares he'd soon be receiving even though he didn't really give a fuck.

 

 

  
Negan got out to stand by the gate, waiting for someone to open it for him. Finally someone did appear and it was Rosita. He knew she hated his guts extremely but she'd have to let him in regardless.

 

 

  
"It'd be wise to let me in."

 

 

  
Rosita glared at him then flashed a cocky grin, "Oh would it? You're not even supposed to be here for a few more days."

 

 

  
"It doesn't matter when I'm supposed to here, I can come whenever the fuck I like now open. the . gate." Negan frowned. "Don't make me ask again."

 

 

  
Without any further banter the gate was being opened for him to go in and when he walked through Rosita was shooting glares his way. And if looks could pack a punch then he'd be kissing concrete. He made his way through the community and completely ignored every passing look. The only person he was interested in seeing right now was Rick and he'd look high and low for him if needed.

 

 

 

He finally got to Rick's house and knocked on the door rhythmically. Negan thought he'd be waiting forever to get greeted but foot steps fast approached the door. And suddenly he was getting an eyeful of a very annoyed blue eyed man. Having a camera in this very moment would be perfect.

 

 

 

"Why are you here?" Rick asked with dead eyes.

 

 

  
"Shit, is that any way to treat your fucking guest. You know if people dropped like flies from rudeness then majority of this place would be dead."

 

 

  
"Again, why are you here?"

 

 

  
Negan wasn't going to bother asking to be let in because he could do whatever the fuck he wanted. And Rick needed to remember that factor.

 

 

  
"I'm here to take you on a little trip, pack whatever shit you need to but we may be gone for a couple hours." Negan put an emphasis on the last word.

 

 

  
It was already bad enough that Rick couldn't stop Negan from coming whenever he pleased but having to go on stupid trips made it worse. Everything was building up to the point where Rick needed to release this anger, get it out of him. Of course he'd still be annoyed every time Negan came around but it wouldn't be overflowing inside of him.

 

 

 

"I don't want to." Rick said plainly.

 

 

 

  
"Does it look like I give a fuck what you want? I obviously need to remind you that you're mine. Which means that I may as well tattoo my fucking name on your body."

 

 

 

  
Rick grimaced at the thought of that, "Fine. Let me tell some people where I'm goin - "

 

 

 

  
"They can't know where we're headed Ricky but leave a note saying you left with good old me."

 

 

 

  
The reason why Rick wanted to let someone know where he was going was just in case he didn't return. He couldn't tell what the hell Negan was going to do half the time, he tended to be unpredictable which made it all the more difficult. Rick pulled a note pad and pen from the kitchen drawer and scribbled down that he was going out and would be back later.

 

 

 

 

Having Negan suggest they take the RV instead was one of the most fucked up things he could ask. It reminded Rick of one of the worst nights he'd ever had and it would be like coughing up memories. After they had climbed in he avoided sitting where he did when Negan took him on that ride from hell. He sat in the front, folding his hands and keeping a safe distance. The moment they left through the gates his heart was pounding hard in his chest. Where was he actually taking him? Was he planning to kill him finally? Before they left Negan had grabbed a bag from his own car so something of importance was in it.

 

 

 

 

Rick tried to avoid having conversation with the older man but it seemed that couldn't be avoided. All he did was talk his damn ear off and it was usually about the stupidest shit or he'd just tell him how much he enjoyed their time together. He wasn't here voluntarily, he was pretty much forced to do this. If he didn't give a fuck about himself and had no one to live for then he'd drive him them off the road. But since there would be no guarantee of Negan dying he wasn't about to try that. Instead he just kept nodding at whatever else the Saviors leader was saying.

 

 

 

"You're awful quiet Ricky."

 

 

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

 

  
Negan cocked his eye brow and tapped the steering wheel, "You know this trip will be so boring if you don't talk."

 

 

 

 

"I didn't wanna come in the first place.." Rick mumbled lowly.

 

 

 

  
"And you know what? I don't like your fucking attitude towards me. And you know why? I let your people get away with so much shit and you thank me with rude ass behavior. It's a bit backwards if you fucking ask me."

 

 

 

"No one asked." Rick retorted with a cold glare.

 

 

 

  
"You got a sassy little mouth, I wonder what else you do with it." Negan flicked his tongue out suggestively.

 

 

 

  
"Wouldn't you like to know."

 

 

 

  
"Trust me darling, I really would.. only if you let me."

 

 

 

 

Rick genuinely started to laugh at the sheer audacity, "You're delusional if you think I'd ever touch you like that."

 

 

 

  
"I've seen the way you look at me, all that eye fucking can't be in my head because the things that go on in my head.. are a lot kinkier. I'd love to bite that pouty bottom lip of yours. ."

 

 

 

  
"Stop."

 

 

 

  
Negan had his eyes on the road, "What? You want me to stop saying all that nasty shit to you?"

 

 

 

  
"Yes." Rick said through gritted teeth. "Just take me where you want to already."

 

 

 

  
"Number one I don't plan on stopping and number two we're almost there.. I'm sure you'll recognize the place once we get there."

 

 

 

  
The RV pulled to a stop in the middle of an open area that Rick was staring out at. _Where the hell were they?_

 

 

  
Negan started chuckling, "Remember this place?"

 

 

 

  
It took him a moment but he knew exactly where they were, everything was coming back in strong waves, crashing against the wall he'd built up. Rick felt his hands trembling and he wanted to get the hell out of the RV so badly. But there was no way he'd be able to.

 

 

 

  
"Yeah. I do." Rick gritted his teeth. "Why are we here?"

 

 

 

  
"We need to have a talk so go sit down at that table." Negan gestured towards the booth.

 

 

 

  
Rick went to sit down on one end of the table while Negan took the other end. He couldn't figure out what the hell they needed to discuss. Everything was pretty straight forward at this point; provide or suffer. Unless he was going to offer them a better deal or leave them alone completely. The latter was unlikely.

 

 

 

  
"What I wanted to discuss was where we stand with each other. Our relationship needs to be on the same page, I can't have you rallying people to go to war. And I know that's what you've been doing Ricky. " Negan caught the worried look on Rick's face. "Don't worry I won't take too big of action but I gotta say it was pretty fucking bold. You got some big ass balls to wanna take me down.. you weren't gonna succeed but hey , can't blame someone for trying."

 

 

 

  
"I know exactly what you need to de-stress." Negan continued. "You're way too wound up."

 

 

 

  
Rick was expecting for the other man to make a sexual suggestion, what he didn't expect was for Negan to pull out a bottle of whiskey from the bag he grabbed from his own car. 

 

 

 

  
"Liquor? You think my problems can be solved with liquor?"

 

 

 

  
"It can't fucking hurt. Now drink and I'm telling not offering."

 

 

 

  
Rick twisted the cap off and put it on the table then wondered if he was supposed to drink it straight out of the bottle. Which was stupid to wonder because there were no cups in the RV and the other man didn't bring any. He swallowed the brown liquid and the warmth felt so good in his stomach.  Rick barely got a moment to not think about anything and just think about himself. He'd been so fixated on making sure the community was running and planning out how they would defeat Negan. 

 

 

 

 

"Hows it feel Rick? To let loose?" Negan took the bottle from his hands and took a huge swig.

 

 

 

 

  
"Good, would prefer better company."

 

 

 

  
Negan smirked, "Can't say the same for myself, the view is pretty damn great."

 

 

 

  
"You're tryna flirt with me...it ain't workin."

 

 

 

  
"Really? You should see the blush appearing on your cheeks right now."

 

 

 

 

"Shut up and drink." Rick growled.

 

 

* * *

 

By the time they finished most of the bottle it was already starting to get dark outside and Rick was wasted. There was at least a couple more swigs left for the both of them. He offered more to the younger man and he took it. Negan almost didn't care if anything transpired between them tonight because he at least was having a good time.

 

 

  
"How'd you find out that we were planning to attack?" Rick slurred. "Who told you?"

 

 

 

  
"It wasn't that spineless prick Gregory surprisingly.. it was some garbage chick.. said her name was Jadis."

 

 

 

  
This was exactly why Rick didn't trust very many people because they were always out for themselves. It had been like that before the apocalypse but it was amplified once the world ended. And those people seemed off from the start.

 

 

 

  
Rick took a swig and swallowed hard, "We can't live like this ..with you taking from us, my people want justice."

 

 

 

  
"How is that your people think I'm some kind of fucking monster when you're no better. You killed people in their sleep, stabbed them in the head like walkers but somehow I'm the monster 'cause I smashed in the brains of two of yours?"

 

 

 

  
"We did that to survive." Rick snarled. "You enjoyed killin' my people, my family."

 

 

 

  
"You try to justify it all you want but grey area still works. I'm not the villain you think I am. In fact I'm better than you."

 

 

 

  
"That's bullshit." Rick forced himself out of the booth. "You're a maniac."

 

 

 

  
"Keep pointing that finger but if you were me and had lined up some of my people after they killed some of yours, there would have been no one left alive in the line up. And you know that's the fucking truth."

 

 

 

  
Rick wouldn't say it out loud but Negan was right about that, he would have done a hell of a lot worse. And in the past he had done worse but it was all for a good reason, every time he justified it because it was all for his family. The people he needed to make sure survived. But what he did at the outpost wasn't simply for that and they both knew it. He was trying to get out on top of a threat, taking care of someone else's problem. And the result was disastrous . Their plan to go to war would result in more death, the past few months of planning Rick had a bad feeling it would go south. Now that Negan knew about it that confirmed it.

 

 

 

"Do you want the last bit of the booze?" Rick asked.

 

 

 

  
"No, you take it.." Negan gestured. "You need it more than me."

 

 

 

 

Rick drank the last bit,wiped his mouth, then tried to stand up so he could get some fresh air. His attempt failed and he almost fell onto the floor until Negan caught him just in time. At first he was trying to resist the help but he was lifted to feet, they were so close together.

 

 

 

 

"Almost took a fucking nose dive, good thing I'm not as much of a light weight huh?" Negan smiled softly.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah, good thing." Rick didn't know what came over him as he started to lean up, his fingers were holding onto leather and he didn't know if it was the booze or him.

 

 

 

  
"Kiss me."

 

 

 

  
Rick shook himself out of the daze he was in, "What did you just say?"

 

 

 

  
"You totally heard me but just to humor you, I said kiss me."

 

 

 

  
"I- I- I don't want to." Rick was slurring his words again and hated how drunk he was right now. How he was actually wanting to kiss this asshole, this is exactly why he shouldn't drink.

 

 

 

  
Negan got closer into his personal space to the point where they were almost lip to lip since he was leaning down. Their lips brushed against each others and he could feel how much Rick's lips were shaking. 

 

 

 

He didn't want to waste another damn second letting Rick contemplate whether he should or not so he pressed their lips together. The way it felt to be kissing him was even better than he'd imagined. They were kissing hard soon and he could taste the whiskey on Rick's breath, it made him more turned than he already was. He started biting at his bottom lip and reveled in how Rick moaned at that. At least he knew what things got him going now. Negan backed them up so he landed on the seat and he pulled Rick into his lap, hands firmly gripping to the glorious thighs straddling him.  The moment he bucked up into younger man the hesitation from Rick was becoming more evident into the air.  

 

 

 

They were still fully clothed but Negan wanted it to go further but there was no fucking way it could. 

 

 

 

  
Rick ripped himself away from the kiss, "We're drunk so we should stop."

 

 

 

"It wasn't that fucking bad, don't be dramatic." Negan started peppering kisses alongside his jaw and could have sworn a purr came out of Rick. 

 

 

 

 

  
"We're drunk that's the only reason this has happened. You get that right?"  

 

 

 

 

Negan chuckled breathlessly, "Oh really? So that moan I heard was just 'cause you're drunk?"

 

 

 

 

"Yes."  Rick got off his lap and went to sit back at the table.

 

 

 

One step forward and two fucking steps back was the best way to describe what just happened. Negan wasn't exactly shocked that Rick was hesitating and questioning why they kissed in the first place. But he knew the real reason. 

 

 

 

He stepped into Rick's space again and leaned in real close so he would have no choice but to listen. "Eventually we'll do that again, mark my words."

 

 

 

  
"That will never happen again." Rick growled. " _Ever_."

 

 

 

  
All Negan did was shrug at that comment before retreating to the drivers seat of the RV and starting it up again so he could bring him back to Alexandria.

 

 

 

They would totally do that again.

 


End file.
